Day One (TC)
' ' Day One '''is the ninth episode of the second season of The Cleansing. It is the fifteenth episode overall. '''Synopsis W''hen reports of zombie-like behaviour spread across the united states, people are forced to find a way to survive.'' Plot Day One of the Apocalypse John -''' '''Hour One As John drove down highway 84 heading to work, he relaxed in his seat, then he let his mind drift. He saw the beautiful mountains, the blue sky, and the green grass. He let it all sink in, he was calm. SMASH! BANG! ''' John's car flipped and smashed into the highway barrier, breaking through it. Then his car went plummeting into a large ditch. He braced himself for impact knowing he would most likely break a few bones. Then, everything goes black. '''AMC Presents Starring: Jeff Schine Alex Pettyfer Noah Fleiss Jennifer Aniston Alyssa McCarthy Also Starring: Madison Lintz Aaron Farb Liam Hemsworth Writer: '''Rannay '''Director: Rannay Showrunner: '''Rannay '''Based on AMC's The Walking Dead and Image Comic's The Walking Dead The Cleansing David - Hour 3 "Recent reports of cannibalistic behaviour have been spreading around the globe. The president, Ethan Morrison released a statement today saying that everyone living in the cities has to escape to the countryside for the safety of you and your family. The governor general has also released a sta-" David's T.V. screen went to darkness as he stood up and looked around his room. David says, "What the fuck is going on?, just as he gets a knock on the door. David opens his door and is suddenly attacked by a person. "Get off me". Suddenly the person is shot in the head by a guy standing at his door. "You okay?", the man asks. "Y-You shot him". "Well that person was trying to kill you. He was a dead person. Have you even seen the news recently about the attacks. Well that doesn't matter. All that matters is getting out of the city, now follow me sport", explains the man. The man holds out his hand to help David up and he accepts. "My name is Keith, what's yours?", asks the man. "D-David" Keith runs out the door and David follows close behind. Once on the ground level they run out the apartment building and bolt for Keith's car. They rush inside just as a walker comes up and starts banging on the window. They quickly drive off. '''5 Minutes Later...' "We need to get out of the city. It's overrun by the dead.", says Keith. David doesn't respond. "So how didn't you hear abo-", Keith gets cut off. BAM! The car comes to a holt. David and Keith see there has been a car crash. Then a car slams into the back of their car. "Damn, we need to get out of the city", says Keith. David quickly hops out of the car to see how much traffic there is. He sees that there is no end to the traffic in sight. "Well shit", he says. Ella - Hour 8 BANG! BANG! BANG! "Shit the doors almost down", says Ethan. "Use the couch", Ella suggests. "Good idea" The two push the couch to the door blocking the dead that are outside. "Ethan, I love you" "I love you too" The two kiss. Suddenly, walkers smash through the glass window. "Go Ella, get out the door through the back, I'll meet up with you at Justin's place" "What no, I'm staying her with you Ethan" "NO, go Ella... just run" Ella stares Ethan in the eyes. She gives him one more kiss and then runs out the back door. Ethan looks to the side of him and sees a jerrycan full of fuel that he was meant to put outside a day ago. Then he looks at his gun. As walkers surround him he points his gun at the jerrycan. Ella runs around to the front of the house barely missing the grip of the dead. Once she gets to the front of the house she shouts, "ETHAN" Then... BOOM! Chris - Hour 14 "Fucking finally!", Michael exclaims as he takes a sip from his beer. "I don't think you should be drinking while driving", Chris explains. "Why not, we're out of that fucking shitty city" "Do whatever you want Michael, as long as we are out of the city" BANG! POP! The car comes to a holt. "What the fuck was that?", Michael asks. "How the fuck would I know Michael" "Go check it out Chris" "No way", Chris exclaims. "How about we play rock, paper, scissors. Whoever loses, they have to go check it out, or are you too scared Chris" "Shut up dude... come on lets do it", Chris says. "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot... yes I win", Michael says. "Fuck you man", Chris says as he hops out of the car. "Man what the fuck is wrong with Michael" Chris walks around to the side of the car and sees what happened. He sees that one of the tires were shot out. Then another gun shot barely misses him and hits the window smashing it. Then Michael drives off without him. "COME BACK HERE", Chris yells. Another shot almost hits him. Chris runs into the wood away from the person. "That fucking idiot", he says to himself. Besheba - Hour 16 Besheba stands upon a cliff looking down at her home town that is now in flames. She considers jumping after she had lost her husband and two kids. But she doesn't. Instead, losing her family makes her stronger, now she knows that she has fight the dead and the living. She knows that the new world may be tough, but she can survive. She KNOWS that the world can be cruel, but life has its ups and downs, and going through those downs, only makes her stronger. Present Day "RYAN, RYAN, RYAN, RYAN", chants everyone. Ryan turns to John who is now in a noose and standing on a chair and says, "Why did you hurt me John, why". "THIS MAN IS LYING", shouts John. John looks over to David and Mike who are standing there horrified. Then, Ryan kicks the chair out from John. John's face goes red as he starts to choke. Then purple, then pale. His eyes dart around has everything sounds far away, as he accepts his fate a gunshot shoots the noose and John falls to the ground. "Don't hurt John", screams Lily as she comes out of no where. As John catches his breath he is kicked in the face by Ryan, knocking him out. Other Cast Co-Stars * Keith Leak Jr. as Keith * Jensen Ackles as Ethan Special Guest Stars * Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Michael Deaths * Keith (Confirmed Fate) * Ethan Trivia * First (and last) appearance of Keith * First (and last) appearance of Ethan * First (and last) appearance of Michael